Just A Dream
by TheImpatient
Summary: Sasuke woke up from a terrible dream of him not being married to Naruto, but to Sakura instead! Good thing his hubby is there to reassure him that it was just a dream, along with his precious baby Menma.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea of Sasuke waking up realizing that all of that mess was a nightmare...I wish it was a nightmare.**

**Well I hope you enjoy it and if I get enough Favs and Revs I'll make a prequel :)**

"Wah!" Sasuke Uchiha shouted, quickly sitting up on the large bed. He put a hand on his forehead, pushing his hair back.

He had just had the worst nightmare ever.

"Menma!" He gasped out loud, throwing the covers off of him.

"Eh? Sasuke what's the matter?" Naruto Uzumaki asked tiredly as he watched through tired eyes, Sasuke climbing off the bed.

"Hey Sasuke!" He called out as Sasuke left the bedroom but he was ignored.

What was going on with Sasuke?

"My baby...my baby." Sasuke whispered as he picked up a raven haired baby boy.

He hugged the baby tightly to his chest, praying that he was truly awake.

"Menma..not Sarada. Menma." He chanted.

As he continued to say his mantra he was unaware that Naruto had walked in as well.

"S-Sasuke! Put Menma down! Do you know how long it took me to get him to go to sleep." Naruto ordered in a hushed whisper.

Sasuke spun around with a smile on his face.

"Naruto.' He said, Taking timid steps towards him.

"We're married right? I'm not married to Sakura. You're not married to Hinata. Right?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in confusion and yawn.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Of course we're not married to them. Last time I checked we were both into each other."

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"What's with the weird questions?" Naruto asked, concern lacing his words.

"I...I had the nightmare where you were Hokage." Sasuke began, but stopped when Naruto chuckled.

"Sounds like more than a dream than a nightmare." The blonde said.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No it gets worst. You married Hinata and had two kids with horrible hair and...and I married Sakura and had a daughter named Sarada."

He glared at Naruto when he laughed.

"What's so funny loser." He asked darkly.

Naruto was laughing so much that he was holding the side of his stomach.

"Y-you had a daughter named S-salad! Hahaha that sounds like something you'd name!"

Sasuke blushed angrily.

"Idiot it was just a dream. I'd never name anything after food." He muttered.

Naruto stopped laughing when he heard whimpers coming from Menma.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Idiot you woke up Menma." He scolded as the ban began to softly cry.

"Want me to take him?" Naruto ask, his arms reaching out. He was dead tired but it was his fault that Menma was now awake. Besides, he wasn't going to say no to Sasuke anytime soon.

He was surprised that Sasuke shook his head. He always got Menma whenever he was crying while Sasuke got him when he was a ball of joy. Sasuke told him that Menma's crying was punishment for the "future" for whenever Naruto did anything stupid.

He still had yet to prove to Sasuke that, that was a dumb reason.

Gently rubbing the baby's back Sasuke replied to Naruto, "I'll stay awake all night with Menma to reassure myself that Sarada was just a dream."

Naruto just shrugged.

"Alright, but if you want to get some sleep just come wake me up 'kay?" Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded and rolled his eyes when Naruto kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodnight loser." He said with a smirk.

As Naruto walked out of the Nursery,closing the door, Sasuke walked over to a rocking chair.

"Don't cry Menma. Daddy's here." Sasuke said softly as he rocked back and forth.

He brushed Menma's black bangs out of his eyes and smiled as the baby looked up at him with blue eyes.

Yes, he loved his Menma more than he'd ever love some girl version of him named Sarada...Although it wasn't _that_ bad of a name.

**Yes! This is was should've happened after chapter 700 but hey..**

**Whatever. I'll** **my own story of what happened after chapter 698 and it'll end the right way.**

**Please Fav and Rev!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God I'm such a meanie.**

**1) I'm not a "paringtard" just because I wrote NaruSasu. Don't read the shit if it hurts your feelings.**

**2) I'm not going to lie. In a way I was bashing SasuSaku and NaruHina. I've despised SasuSaku since I was 11 and I used to like Naruhina, but The Last came out and ruined it for me. The fav that anyone ships those two pairing makes NOW makes me wonder if you were ever a Naruto fan.**

**3) The kids. Oh my god those kids. I don't like Bolt. I don't like Himawari. And I don't like Sarada. They're complete rip offs of Naruto and Sasuke. The only Next Gen characters that I like were the new ino-shika-Cho and Asuma's kid. They are the only ones I'm looking forward too IF I read that bs manga about Bolt.**

**4) Don't bitch about mpreg. I'm going to remind you that this I a fan fiction. Not real life. If I wrote a story about mpreg don't bitch. Besides here people are whining about it but I never even said who gave birth to Menma. For all you know they probably adopted him. Stop assuming things you don't know.**

**Anyway I'm a mean author. I don't care what you flamers say. I'll laugh at what you say than think to myself, "This loser has nothing better to do than make himself feel better."**

**So yeah. Also I'm doing a prequel to this story ;). I'm going to post what I think is going to happen. And YES. It's going to be an mpreg.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've posted my first chapter of How It Truly Ended and I've gotta admit. It has a lot of potential. So I'm just posting this now to tell you guys to go read it and please tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
